The Uchiha Heiress
by jellydonut16
Summary: Uchiha Madara has a teenage daughter he never knew he had. You can only imagine what happens! Pairing is still undecided! Not a Madara/OC. Rating may change!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Free

It was a slow, quiet night. Peacefulness blanketed the forested area. Every living thing was quiet and still as sleep brought it's stupor on them. All except one. In the once bountiful temple, there lay many pieces of debris and moss covered stone. Grass filled the area, since nobody had been in this temple for _decades_. In a desolate area, by the forest trees, a cracking sound was heard amongst the crickets. As if… someone were stretching out their body from a still sleep. And suddenly, a statue came to life! The figure's arm broke free of its concrete shell and peeled off the rest of its stone cocoon. A crack of the knuckle here, a stretch of the back there, the heavily shadowed figure rose to its full form, as it opened its eyes, revealing the Sharingan as its three-tomoed form slowly spun around.

"_Madara!_"

**This the first chapter of my fourth story, Tangled Up In You. This is only the prologue so hang on in there, folks! And please review. Thank you!**

**~JellyDonut16~**


	2. Hello, father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hello, father.

The blazing heat flushed the raven-haired girl's already pale face. She walked in a tea house and sighed in relief to get out of the scorching sun. It had been a week since that incident in the temple. The onyx-eyed girl pulled a worn map of the five great shinobi nations from her pack. She had just arrived in this small town, which was around the outskirts of Konohagakure. Her name was Uchiha Miyoko.

"What can I get you, dear?" An old woman asked in a tone a tad _too _sweet for her liking. It was fake, obviously.

"Tea and dango," replied the Uchiha, looking stoic. She pulled out a hundred yen from her wallet and gave it to the old woman, who snatched it from her hands in a blink of an eye, folding it in her hands. "I'll get your order, dear…" And with that, the old woman had disappeared to the back of the room.

The 16-year-old Uchiha had so much to learn. The small town had been practically buzzing of this, this… Uzumaki Naruto. The nine-tailed jinchuuriki, who had defeated the Akatsuki's leader. _Akatsuki… _she thought, tracing her fingers on the map, circling around one specific island near Kirigakure. Turtle island. She tensed up as a series of blurry images flew through her mind… First one being of a blonde man with cerulean blue eyes, the second one of an Uchiha, with spiky duck-butt-like hair and a cold aura, making a chill crawl down her spine. The third and last picture was one of a man wearing a swirly orange mask, with the Sharingan glaring at her, as if seeing into her soul. Then, she audibly gasped. _Madara… _she thought, growling slightly.

She _had _to complete her objective. If she didn't in the near future, decades of preserving and time would just be wasted.

_Clack_

A clay teapot and teacup were set in front of her, along with a plate of dango. As soon as the old woman came, she had gone. Miyoko poured out her tea in her cup and took a small sip.

After a few minutes, the tea was drunk and the dango had been eaten. Miyoko then exited the tea house, slinging her pack over her shoulder.

To track this 'Akatsuki', she definitely needed one thing: information. So her next stop was: Konohagakure.

She walked in the opposite direction from where she came from and in about half an hour, she reached the road leading straight to Konoha. People were staring, though she had tried her best to avert any attention by looking at the ground, which seemed to bring the opposite effect of what she had wanted to happen. It was bound to happen, eventually. With her black hair and skin color that screamed: 'I need a tan' in every possible way, being conspicuous was kind of difficult. It was then when she reached a quart of the road to Konoha when it hit her. She could have used a henge jutsu. She mentally slapped herself at her ignorance. If she couldn't even avert the eyes of the villagers in that small town, what more if she faced Madara?

She leaped from tree to tree with skill, easily surpassing the speed of shinobi twice her age. The sun was beginning to set when she reached the gates of Konoha. Before her, lay the aftermath of destruction. A huge crater was present, obviously caused from a fight. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Did Madara do this? _She pondered, sighing deeply. She saw plenty of people rebuilding homes. Miyoko hid in the shadows and made a handseal.

"Henge jutsu," she said, as an audible _poof _was heard. Her look had completely changed. Her temporary look had short brown hair and brown eyes. Walking in the direction of the library, she didn't catch much attention, mostly because the villagers were occupied with rebuilding and such. She walked towards to the shinobi guarding the doors and closed her eyes.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked in a bored tone.

She reopened her eyes and flashed her Sharingan at him. He dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. After a failed attempt to open the door, she mentally scolded herself and got the keys from his pocket. With a slight creak coming from the door, she walked in, locking the door.

After a few hours of non-stop reading, her mind had fully memorized every detail of the Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki. But now, she had some business to take care of.

She walked out, looking at the unconscious shinobi, still in the same spot she had left him in. Looking at him with no expression on her face, she threw the keys at him, making him jerk up, wide awake.

"Hey! What did you do to me—" he asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. Yet, she cut him off. She held a handseal in one hand as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared in the forest. It was dark, obviously. Miyoko made a campfire and spread her map out in front of her, closing her eyes. Her hand automatically felt for Turtle Island and she pondered on whether to check the area out or not. Then, she had made her decision. She rolled her map back neatly and tucked it in her pack. Jumping on a tree branch, she slowly fell asleep.

A ray of sunlight hit Miyoko's face. She slowly woke, regretting the decision of sleeping on a tree. She groaned as she stretched her back as the stiffness of her muscles started to fade away. She looked at the campfire and destroyed it, leaving no trace that she had ever been there. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. She'd eat later… eventually. She made a series of handseals and focused on the image of Turtle Island, the one that she had seen in her mind. A soft breeze hit her face and she slowly opened her eyes… Miyoko found herself in front of a peculiarly shaped cave of some sort. It was about midday right now. _I'll have to work on that jutsu. _She thought, masking her chakra completely. Pulling a tomato out of her pack, she bit into it, eating quietly as she took a step in, curiously observing her surroundings. The inside of the cave was dark, that's for sure. Sensing a powerful chakra source from the left, she went there. She walked in and around the labyrinth, mentally patting herself on the back when she heard voices. She inched closer, listening in the voices.

"I know the truth about Uchiha Itachi." She heard a strong voice say. Her heart jumped at the mention of the Uchiha who killed their clan. She listened in, hearing the story come straight out of Madara's lips. Then, as the candle had lost its flame, darkness engulfed the small room, just as Madara elaborated his story. She closed her eyes, trying to take it all in…

_Shfft._

"Who's there?" Madara demanded, flashing his Sharingan in her direction.

_This was it. _She thought as her breathing returned to its normal pace. She flashed her Sharingan at him, making both him and Sasuke audibly gasp.

"Hello, father…" was all she could say, smirking at him.

**There! The OFFICIAL first chapter of this story. How was it? Please review. The first chapters are always the less interesting ones, in my opinion. Arigato!**

**~JellyDonut16~**

**P.S. Please check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	3. Suspicion&Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Suspicion & Doubts

"Hello, father," Miyoko said, smirking at them. She smiled at them, but of course, the room was completely engulfed in darkness.

_Tch…_

Her eyes perked up to the sound of a match being lit. Madara lit a new candle and set it on the crate. Silence engulfed the room. They were all glaring each other with their Sharingan, examining their every move. Miyoko straightened up, smoothing her black turtleneck shirt. She smiled at Madara, stretching her hand out to him. "Let's start again. I'm Uchiha Miyoko; your daughter." Madara didn't shake her hand but he just glared. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"How do I know that you are who you say are?" he demanded. Miyoko simply rolled her eyes. "I have your _hair _for one," she said, twirling a lock of her hair. Madara glanced up at her head. She _did _have his hair. "Plus, I have this," Miyoko spread her palm out and, with an audible _poof_, a scroll appeared in a puff of smoke. She held it out to him. "You know you wanna read it," she taunted. Madara growled before snatching the scroll out of her hand. He set it down on the crate and did the handseals accordingly. The scroll's seal wore off. Madara noted that the scroll was very old. He pulled it open and began reading.

"_Dear Madara,_

_I'm honestly so sorry that I haven't told you about my— our daughter, Miyoko. When you left the clan, I was simply heartbroken. A few weeks after, I found out that I was pregnant with your child. And so, I faked my death with a genjutsu. When the clan thought I was gone for good, I secretly ventured out, trying to find you. In the later months of my pregnancy, I found myself in a small temple. There, I gave birth to our daughter._

_I trained her as much as I could, trying to shape her into a strong shinobi; like you, Madara. I know you won't believe this, but she is so much like you in so many ways! She's got your strength, for one. She also has your tendency to never back down on a fight. But now, I think it's time that I have some explaining to do:_

_Shortly after Miyoko's 16__th__ birthday, I've successfully completed a jutsu I've been working on for most of Miyoko's life. It was a special type of kinjutsu, which allows the user to preserve themselves in a sleep-like stated for as long as centuries in a stone cocoon. She's still sixteen on both the inside on the outside; when one's body is in this cocoon-like state, the vital organs shut down. It's like hibernation, really. I taught her this jutsu because I honestly wanted her to meet you and maybe, you could train her to be a wonderful kunoichi!_

_I know it's intrusive of me to just shove Miyoko pell-mell into your life. I apologize. I also know that you may not remember me anymore. But still, I miss you. You're always on my mine._

_Please take care of Miyoko, Madara._

_Forever yours,_

_Uchiha Etsuko"_

Madara felt something tug at his heart as he closed the scroll. _Etsuko… _he thought, finding himself in a series of memories of her. _The woman always was too kind for her own good. _He saw Miyoko and Sasuke glaring at each other.

"Play nice, children," he said, a hint of amusement in his tone. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed throughout the room. Miyoko clutched her stomach as a blush spread throughout her face. A split-second later, she regained her posture, looking as stoic as ever.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked, grinning sheepishly at the orange-masked man. 

_xXx_

Miyoko walked through the crowded streets of Kirigakure. Apparently, the oh-so great Uchiha Madara's lair didn't even have a kitchen. She was under a henge justu and had a small basket of food in her hands. _I might as well cook! _She thought, rubbing her stomach. The raven-haired girl bought enough ingredients to make a decent chicken broth soup. She walked away from the crowd and to a secluded area. Making sure that nothing fell out of the basket, she then made a couple of handseals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Miyoko reappeared in front of the cave. She prepared a fire and began preparing the chicken. Madara watched her from the inside of the cave, examining her with his Sharingan. _What her mother said is true. She has formidable chakra and she also possesses the Sharingan; she may be of some use to me in the near future… _Madara thought, then walking back in the cave.

Miyoko had finished cooking the soup and it smelled delicious. She covered the pot as she walked inside the dark cave, making sure not to spill the soup. After a few minutes of searching for Madara, she found him with Sasuke. A tinge of jealousy tugged at her heart. Her lips turned into a scowl as she set the pot on a stone table, turning her nose up at them.

"There's your food," she barked, practically throwing the bowls on the table. They only glared at her. She served them the broth and both of them looked at it suspiciously. Miyoko rolled her eyes and pulled her spoon out, scooping a bit of soup out of Madara's bowl. She shoved the spoon in her mouth, scalding her tongue yet savoring the flavor.

"See? No poison!" she spat out, sarcasm practically dripping out of her words. The two looked at her suspiciously before taking eventually eating it. She rolled her eyes once again before enjoying her meal.

After they finished eating, Miyoko kept their bowls. She was aware that their eyes were on her as she placed the disposable bowls in the corner of the room, so she decided to show off. Making a few handseals, flames started to secrete out of her left arm. She held it up, smirking at them before shaking the flames off at the bowls, burning them to ash. When Miyoko turned to them, Sasuke and Madara were currently engaged in conversation. She scowled, feeling more jealous than last time. She growled, storming out of the room.

_I __**will **__prove to you that I __**am **__capable of being as good as you, 'daddy'._

**How was it? Did it suck? I'm sorry that it took **_**forever **_**to update. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm sorry that this isn't that eventful; the story has yet to begin! Please review.**

**~JellyDonut16~**


	4. The Avenger's Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The Avenger's Goal

"Our goal… is to destroy Konoha." Sasuke deadpanned, as he watched the waves crashing over the rocks. Miyoko glanced at him briefly before looking at the setting sun. She sighed to herself, rubbing her temples. _If only he knew what happened to Konoha._ Miyoko thought, standing up and making her way to him. The red-haired girl, Karin, gave her a warning glare before looking back at the sunset. The raven-haired girl stood next to him, not saying another word. Silence engulfed the both of them, with the exception of the sounds of the waves, crashing over the cliff, and the occasional seagull. It was Miyoko who broke their silence.

"After that, what next…?" she asked, looking at a seagull that soared over the horizon. Sasuke gave her a quick glance before looking back at the sea. "After _what_?"

"After you destroy Konoha. What do you plan to do next?" He was cornered, not knowing what he would do after avenging Itachi's death; he stiffened ever so slightly before returning to his stoic composure. "I'll have achieved my goal and avenge Itachi's death. _They _were the cause for all this; they _deserve _it."

Silence reigned over them, once again.

"Have you ever considered the fact that they didn't _know_?" Miyoko queried, feeling Madara's stare on her. "Hn. I feel that it is the right thing to do." He answered, not looking at her. "Oh, really? You're actually going to destroy one of the strongest nations in the _world_, on your own?" The avenger gave a glance at his team, the Taka. Miyoko followed his train of vision and promptly rolled her eyes. "They won't get you far," she stated, smirking at her wittiness. Sasuke nearly snorted at her stark remark (Rhyming not intended.) and cast a glare at her. "I _will _avenge Itachi's death," he said, with slight edge in his tone. Suddenly, a pang of unbearable pain hit Miyoko. She clutched her head as she fell to her knees. A series of images flew through her mind at a fast pace. The first one was of a dark-skinned man, with a heavy build and light colored hair. The second was of an old man with an eye-cover and an 'X' on his chin. The image made a chill crawl down her spine as she slowly started to bend over the cliff. The third one had a blue-haired woman. Madara, whose face was slightly revealed, had stabbed her with a katana. _Wait… what happened to his arm? _Miyoko thought, rubbing her temples. A wave of nausea hit her like a train. The third one was one that probably mentally scarred (Not scared) her the most… it was one of a silver-haired man, who looks as if he had been in a horribly failed experiment and had half of his face morphed into the one of a snake's. A maniacal grin appeared upon his face, showing more teeth than it should have. He laughed evilly, and it echoed within her mind, her soul, haunting her very being. Her vision started to fade into black as she started to fall unconscious.

Sasuke's mouth fell agape in surprise, as Miyoko fell down the face of the cliff, bound to fall on the jagged rocks. Madara, who had been watching them, got into action, and caught Miyoko before she reached the rocks. He transported back, on the cliff once again.

* * *

Miyoko sat up with a start, promptly regretting the decision as her head began to hurt at the sudden movement. Her blurry vision cleared, and she saw Madara leaning on the wall. Miyoko rubbed her temples.

They remained silent. Miyoko felt like her head was going to burst; the throbbing pain wasn't exactly something she could easily ignore. Madara glared at her with his Sharingan, slightly suspicious of what happened. He took a glass of water and gave it to her, along with a few pills. Miyoko eyed the pills suspiciously. Bottom-line was, Madara didn't trust her; Miyoko didn't trust him either. The onyx-eyed girl gave the pills one last glance before popping them in her mouth, downing them with the water. She grimaced at the bitter taste.

"You will accompany the Taka to capture the eight-tailed Jinchūriki." He deadpanned.

"W-why should I?" Miyoko sputtered out, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because I could easily kill you." Miyoko's eyes widened at the statement, before narrowing into a sharp glare. "You would actually _dare _kill your own daughter?" she darkly chuckled. "You don't know what I'm capable of, but I'll go. Just to show you that I'm not a weakling as you think."

"Hotheaded; just like your mother," Madara said, walking out of the small and poorly lit room. _She's hiding something… I know it. _Madara thought, as his eyes narrowed, thinking about the past. Miyoko scowled, taking a moment to recompose herself, mentally scolding herself for her brashness. She got up, and walked out of the hideout to get some fresh air. As soon as she saw who were outside, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke was sitting outside, looking at the night sky. Madara was there, a few feet away from him. From the looks of it, Sasuke was actually _confiding _in Madara. You know, like girls usually do. Miyoko's left eye couldn't help but twitch. She snapped out of her trance and sent some chakra to her ear, increasing her hearing ability.

"What will you do with Itachi's eyes…? Transplant them?" Madara asked, looking at the full moon. Sasuke looked at his feet. "No…" he started, slightly shaking his head. "What Itachi wanted to see and what I will see are two vastly different things. I can't do what he wanted. I will revive Uchiha my own way."

Miyoko raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha's slightly cryptic statement. Madara swiftly turned to her direction; Miyoko hid herself from being seen, making her way down the hallways, back into the little room she had just been in.

Madara inwardly sighed. _An unusual girl… Just like her mother._ He thought, looking up at the sky.

**How was it? Did it suck? Sorry it isn't much. The plot has yet to begin! No silent readers, please! I'd **_**really appreciate **_**it if you reviewed (hint, hint). I'll try to update sooner, with better and longer chapters— I just feel as if I need some motivation! Haha~**

**~JellyDonut16~**

**P.S. Please check out my other stories and review. Thanks!**

**P.P.S. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Konoha Academy: Opposites Attract is my main story and is updated on a weekly basis. Plus, I was stuck on what to type up for this story next; I had better get the juices flowing!**

**P.P.S. _Yes_, my timing is a tad bit different, where the Invasion of Pein came before Sasuke found the truth about his clan. Gomen!**


End file.
